The present invention relates to endoscopic surgical devices, and in particular to valve assemblies used to control the flow of irrigation fluid in such devices.
Endoscopic devices are customarily provided with an irrigation port that conducts an irrigation liquid to the viewing area at the end of the endoscopic device. One prior-art approach is to pressurize irrigation fluid in an IV fluid bag, and then to supply the pressurized irrigation fluid directly into an endoscope such as a ureteroscope. The endoscope includes integral valves that are generally operated with one hand while the other hand holds the handpiece of the endoscope. The advantage of this system is that the irrigation fluid is pressurized, thereby providing dilation of a ureter and good visibility. One potential disadvantage with this type of irrigating system is that it may be difficult to control fluid flow since two hands are required. If the fluid flow is not controlled properly, a stone can be dislodged back into the middle or upper ureter by an excessively high rate of flow. Also, In the event of extravasation, uncontrolled amounts of fluid can flow into the retroperitoneum.
Another type of irrigation system is a hand-operated, pressurized irrigating system commercially manufactured by Bard, Boston Scientific, and ACMI. This approach allows the amount of fluid being injected to be controlled, but the apparatus is relatively bulky. This system is mounted separately from the ureteroscope, and separate hands are used to hold the handpiece of the ureteroscope and to control the flow of irrigation fluid. On occasion, an assistant controls fluid flow while the physician holds the endoscope in the left hand and performs an endoscopic procedure with the right hand. In this case, precise control of the rate of fluid flow is difficult, because oral instructions are slower and less precise than direct manual control by the physician.
A third type of irrigation system includes two or more syringes that are operated by an assistant one at a time to supply pressurized irrigation fluid to the endoscopic device. Generally a valve is provided that allows the assistant to fill one of the syringes while the other is in use.
A fourth type of irrigation system includes a roller pump mechanism that delivers irrigation fluid at a constant set pressure. This system may incorporate a blow-off valve to prevent excessive pressure, and it is generally used in endoscopic specialties such as orthopedics in performing arthroscopies. This system requires the use of an electric motor and controller, and it is therefore costly and bulky.
Goodman U.S Pat. No. 4,567,880 discloses an endoscopic device having a three-way valve forming a permanent portion of the handpiece of the endoscope. This system allows a physician to control the flow of irrigation fluid with the same hand as that used to hold the handpiece. However, the Goodman system requires a specially constructed endoscope, and the irrigation system is an Integral part of the endoscope. This limits the irrigation system to use with one particular endoscope.
The present invention is directed to an improved system and method for controlling the flow of irrigation fluid in an endoscopic device.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below provide an endoscope valve assembly and method. In one embodiment, an endoscope valve assembly is releasably secured to a hand of a user of an endoscope. The endoscope valve assembly can be releasably secured to any part of the user""s hand (e.g., palm, thumb, or finger) and can be secured either to the hand that holds the endoscope or to the user""s other hand. Additionally, when the user holds an endoscope in one hand and a second medical instrument in his other hand, the valve assembly for the endoscope can be releasably secured to the second medical instrument. Other embodiments are described, and each of the embodiments can be used alone or in combination with each other.
The embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.